The Winter Haunts
by Michelle Micky
Summary: Chap 2 UP anyway! Rated PG13 for now, Shonen-ai, Horror. Takes place in a remodeled hotel. Throw the Shining out, this is different. No really. 1x2, 3x4, 6x5, 13xVarious, 9xVarious.
1. Prologue: Bumpy Ride

The Winter Haunts  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Disclaimer: I only own one Gundam model kit, so I guess I can't actually claim any pilots. It's a really gorgeous Epyon. Shouldn't I least get Zechs or something? Warnings: Shonen-ai, Horror. Takes place in a remodeled hotel. Throw the Shining out, this is different. No really. Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5, 13xVarious, 9xVarious.  
  
Prologue: Bumpy Ride?  
  
+++Zechs+++  
  
/It really is entirely my fault. I suggested it. I wanted to see Europe in the winter and I wanted to be alone with my lover. Then why in the hell did I invite all of his friends for the little joy ride? I'm Zechs Merquise and the lovely young man beside me with his nose in a book is my lover, Wufei Chang. He convinced me that his friends, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre should come along as well. Besides, Heero offered a chance to fight him later. I'll get back to why that's important later.  
  
This little airplane ride has been a nightmare. We allowed Duo to try out his new pilot license and I'm paying for it with airsickness. I'm heading for France and I'm still not sure of my French. Thank goodness Trowa is going along, he grew up in Paris. Besides, Quatre found an excellent two- week deal in a new remodeled hotel. It once housed pilots and prostitutes in World War II, but it burned down.  
  
Wufei has been really quiet since we came on board. It's not like him to give up a chance to yell about something. That's just how my little artist is. He's a fine teacher of history and artist, but a little high strung sometimes. Oh well. I should just take a deep breath and thank goodness that I can finally see the runway. /  
  
"Dude!" Shouted our bouncing pilot. "This is so cool. I'm landing!"  
  
/Duo is a stunt pilot and Heero is a computer programmer and rifle expert. Yes, I never thought to put those two together. Quatre is daddy's little CEO, a real prodigy when it comes to the stock market and something of a little angel. During the daylight hours anyway. Trowa is biologist. He told me once that he preferred animals so much, that he hid himself in a zoo for two weeks. That would explain why he parents never want him to go away for long periods of time. He lives in their basement, during daylight hours.  
  
I myself am an actor. Well I want to be an actor. I'm having a few problems here and there, like an agent with a terrible crush on me. I'll have to fire Otto sooner or later. None of that is as important as what's happening with this shaky plane ride. /  
  
All eyes were on Duo Maxwell. Heero took in a deep breath, "You better know how to land this thing, Duo."  
  
The cheerful young man bounced on his seat. "I'm cool man. Everyone has a seatbelt on and it's a clear day. No problems."  
  
Heero sat back and fixed his eyes on Duo's face. "You know, if I die, I want you to be the last thing I see."  
  
/That was rather sweet thing to say. Does he know whom he's talking about? /  
  
Duo smiled, "That's so sweet baby, thanks. I'll kiss you for that someday."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I mean because I want to hold on to your image. Whenever we meet again, I am going to strangle you."  
  
I held on to my seat and checked to make sure Wufei was fastened in.  
  
Zechs shakes his shoulder, "Wufei?"  
  
/I don't believe it. He's asleep!/  
  
"Darling you have very bad timing!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa were holding hands but otherwise looked calm. Quatre smiled nervously. "Duo is not going to crash. He has over 400 hours in the air and he landed perfectly each and every time. There's no reason to be nervous."  
  
Zechs nodded, "Right of course not."  
  
/I wish I could be more confident about this whole thing. I wish I were sleeping. Why in the hell is Wufei sleeping? I shook his shoulders a little and the heavy book he'd been reading fell down, as well as a little bottle. /  
  
Trowa reached over and took the bottle from Zechs. "Those are my sleeping pills. I told Wufei to take one. That's why he's been pretty docile."  
  
/Well that explained it. I wish I had one.  
  
I looked out the window and noticed that we were actually on the ground and slowing down. The braided boy turned in his seat and smirked at me. /  
  
Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder, "And you all that I would crash. I'm not exactly an amateur. Why else would Quatre let me take this plane out?"  
  
/He had a good point there. It wasn't like Quatre to make a bad investment. /  
  
+++Wufei+++  
  
/What a long walk to the car. That terminal had way too many souvenir shops. I'll worry about those later. Thank goodness for those sleep tablets. I still feel really tired. I can lean on Zechs's arm for the rest of the day. Now if only they could make that hopping puppy to be still. /  
  
Wufei shouted, "Hey Maxwell! You look like you have a lot of energy, come carry my bags."  
  
Zechs laughed, "I've already put everything into the car. You and I are riding with Quatre and Trowa. Heero and Duo are going to follow us."  
  
/It is really very nice outside today. I'm not use to the cold but I really like the colors. I better stop staring up at the sky before I run into something. No wait, I'm sitting down. Oh well. Everything is moving too fast. I'll pay attention when we get to the hotel. Where's my Zechs? /  
  
Zechs sat down beside his dizzy partner. "It's a four hour drive to the hotel. You up for the drive Trowa?"  
  
The brunette nodded, "Yep."  
  
Quatre handed Wufei and Zechs a pillow, "Why don't you take a little nap Zechs. You woke up so early this morning."  
  
Zechs tucked the pillow behind Wufei's head. "Not really. I can't wait to get there. Wufei? You said you did a bit of history on the house earlier."  
  
The young man stretched and sat his dark head on the pillow. "It use to belong to an old aristocrat from Russia. He and his wife were having a rocky marriage and when the war rolled around, they welcomed the opportunity to get rid of one another."  
  
/I don't feel like talking about this. I'm really, really tired. /  
  
Wufei yawned and closed his eyes. "I'll tell everyone about it later guys."  
  
Quatre sighed while watching the city zoom pass. "It's pretty far out from the city but it's so big. It's like a castle. It hasn't been touched since it burned down. I saw a picture of it and knew it would make a great vacation spot so I sent the tip to daddy and now I own it. Should I rename it?"  
  
Quatre let his aquamarine eyes fall on Trowa. "What's a good name Trowa?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
/Who cares about good names? I was having this really good dream about Zechs and he bought me a cat and I was happy and we were packing. oh my god the cat! /  
  
Wufei sat up suddenly and pulled Zechs's arm. "Zechs! Shenlong! We forgot about her! Where'd I leave her!  
  
Zechs calmed the younger man down. "Shh, she's okay. She's in the back of Heero's car.  
  
+++Duo+++  
  
That stupid cat has something against me and I swear Heero has no sense of humor. Zechs said this was going to be a long drive so I thought music would relax the mood. He didn't have to throw the CD out the window. I might as well pout until we get there. Nah. I think could think of something better to torment him with.  
  
"One. "  
  
He isn't going to like this.  
  
Heero frowned. "One what?"  
  
Duo continued to stare out of the window. "Two, three."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "What the fuck are you counting? There are no cows and there are no cars. There's just country road and grass."  
  
Duo sighed, "I'm not counting the grass."  
  
Heero started tapping the side of the steering wheel. It was his way of informing people they were beginning to piss him off. "Duo, what are you doing."  
  
Duo sighed again. "I guess I could count the hairs in my braid. Fifty- one, fifty-two."  
  
/Okay buddy, you have exactly two minutes to deal with this counting thing, and me, and then I move on to telling you about every crappy movie I have ever seen. You'll come around eventually and let me listen to my music. /  
  
Duo smirked and continued to count out loud. "Opps, lost count. I have to start all over again."  
  
Before he could continue, the car stopped "Duo, cut that out. I'm not moving this car until you promise to stop doing that."  
  
Duo smirked and leaned over. "Well if we're not going nowhere and you won't let me listen to music. how about we do it in the backseat?"  
  
Heero started the car up again. "No, this is rented."  
  
/I think that cat is laughing at me. /  
  
"Hey he is coughing up a fur ball!" Duo shouts at Heero.  
  
The Japanese boy looks back. "So what's your point?"  
  
The braided boy looks the disgusting feline and frown. "My point is we can't have sex but that cat can leave things like that around!"  
  
********** TBC  
  
:P  
  
10/13 Okay I changed it around. Maybe it's easier to read this eh? Ah. Well. 


	2. Chapter One: They're Here

The Winter Haunts  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Okay, I had a guilty conscience for leaving one chapter up and promising to update way in October. My bad. Here something to chew on a little *pats self on the head* There, my devil and pitchfork was put away.  
  
Chapter One: They're here.  
  
+++Trowa+++  
  
/I was only three years old when my family left France. Why do they think I know where I'm going? Quatre turned the map upside down twice and Zechs is practicing his lines for his upcoming play. Well, this is the first time they've given him a big part. And what's with Wufei? Those pills don't usually knock someone out for long. They just help put you out, not keep you out. Did Quatre turn the map again? Man. Someone kill me. /  
  
Quatre sneezed, "Oh, excuse me Trowa. Some one likes me." The young blonde smiled at his long time boyfriend and went back to deciphering the road map. "I think we took the wrong turn. I'm not sure."  
  
Trowa sighed, "Give Zechs the map. He's good with directions."  
  
Quatre huffed and crumpled the map a little. "I'm good with directions too! It's a little a bit confusing, that's all."  
  
/He's so adorable. Inside my head I want to get away from everything, then he opens his mouth and everything changes. Usually for the better. I wish he'd give Zechs that damn map though. He's driving me insane getting it wrong. /  
  
Zechs sighed, "What a terrible script this is. Maybe I shouldn't do it. There's this gross nude scene and it's full of sexual conflicts. Otto has some serious explaining to do."  
  
Wufei sat up slightly, "What's there to explain? Who wouldn't want to watch you walk around naked. I wish you did so more often, you're so gorgeous my big and tall, Zechsy."  
  
/Wufei obviously just said a little more than he should have. Quatre's blushing like he's never heard of that sort of thing and Zechs looks like he's trying to get out of the car. That must have been embarrassing for him. I can barely keep my eyes on the road. They look so funny right now. Quatre finally sees the funny side to Wufei's little confession. It's a little corny but his smile really brightens up my day. Ever since band camp, I've completely loved him. It was cute how he came onto me. 'Do you want to play my flute, Trowa?' That is something I am never going to forget. /  
  
Trowa laughed out loud and caught the attention of his passengers. He looked around then at the road, "What?"  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow. "You were laughing?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Suddenly too. Did you think of something funny?"  
  
Trowa immediately resented his private internal conversations. "Nah. I just remembered a joke."  
  
Quatre gave up and handed Zechs the map. "Here get us there."  
  
Zechs sighed and opened the map, having it cover his half-asleep lover. "Okay the hotel is just down the road, now. What time is it?"  
  
Quatre checked his watch, "About two o'clock. We made good time." The boy smiled and turned around.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I'll say we made good time. Considering we were lost, we made very good time."  
  
+++Heero+++  
  
/Do they know where they're going? I'm going to be really pissed if I'm following them and they don't actually know where the hell it is they're taking us. Its cold, Duo fell asleep and that cat is scratching the damn rented seats up through her cage. I don't think that cat likes me. Why is Duo unconscious? I didn't hit him, I didn't put anything in his food earlier, and I didn't directly ask him to go to sleep. I wish he'd wake up. It's too quiet when he's not awake. /  
  
The cat made a hissing noise, as if sensing the bad thought aimed for it.  
  
Heero frowned, "Don't start you. I've been riding with just your company for half an hour and you haven't been thrown out of the window, yet."  
  
He looked at the cat through the rear view mirror. "If you had not gotten him angry, he'd be awake right now."  
  
"Who angry?" yawned Duo from the passenger seat.  
  
Heero blushed and looked out the window. "Nothing. Have a good a nap?"  
  
Duo sat up and stretched, "Not that you care, but I had a nightmare."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't do nightmares?"  
  
Duo scratched his head and sat back. "Yeah I know. I don't think I even dream most of the time, but just now, I had a nightmare."  
  
/What on earth would scare Duo in a nightmare? Probably some huge responsibility. Maybe he dreamt he had a wife and kid somewhere. I had a nightmare like that once, except Duo was the wife and the kid was Damien from Omen. I think I died and the world ended. Glad Duo's a boy. /  
  
Duo leaned over and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. "Do you mind if I tell you about it. Even if you don't want to hear about it?" Heero nodded, giving Duo permission.  
  
"Really? Okay, I was alone and it was dark. I couldn't find you and there were a lot of rooms and stuff. I was opening doors and all kinds of obscene shit were going on."  
  
Heero frowned, "Obscene good or obscene bad?"  
  
Duo laughed slightly, "I've made you into some kind of pervert huh?"  
  
/Pervert? Me. Nah. I just bought that ball and gag because I really thought you were just cute in it. Of course I'm not any kind of pervert. Too bad he's not watching me roll my eyes. /  
  
Duo trembled a little. "I kind of hope we are lost. Then we won't have to go to that hotel."  
  
Heero wrapped his free arm around Duo. "It's okay. Don't worry. I left all the pervert toys behind the doors in our house."  
  
Duo giggled and shushed Heero, "The cat can here you man. I swear it has something against me."  
  
Heero shot a rare smile and looked across the road. "Hey that's a big building up ahead. We finally made it."  
  
+++Zechs+++  
  
/All hail the conquering hero. I saved the day again. Where would this lot of misfit children be without my gracious, giving attitude? All right, I'm feeling a little pompous, but I did finally straighten out the directions. It couldn't have been a moment sooner because I am terribly hungry and am in dire need of lunch. I think we only lost an hour to Quatre's misdirection. We should be quite fine once we get inside. I hope they have a working kitchen staff up. /  
  
Trowa followed the path up to where some restoration workers were going home for the day. He pulled over to the side of the road. "Well they have your company uniform on, Quatre. Lets ask where the front gate is."  
  
Quatre nodded and stuck his head out of the window. "Excuse me. May I speak with you, please?"  
  
Having been mistaken for a car full of pretty young girls, one of the workers whistled.  
  
Quatre frowned on his behavior. "I'm Quatre Winner. I'm the new owner of the hotel up ahead. I've come to check on its progress and stay a few nights inside it. And of course, I'll commence an immediate worker evaluation of everyone restoring the building."  
  
/Well they certainly are put in their places Quatre. Could you be a little less polite and sound like you're going to fire our admirer over there? That would be very amusing. /  
  
Quatre looked at the man who whistled at the car. "Well? You have my attention. I assume that is why you were whistling. You do have something to say right?"  
  
For a polite and sweet young man, Quatre could have a dark and scary tone when it came to business. The man backed down and apologized. A more civilized worker pointed ahead. "The front gate and new park space is right ahead sir. It's good seeing you here."  
  
/My, that man is actually rather handsome. I think I'm smiling a little too much, because Wufei doesn't seem very happy. /  
  
"Zechs!" Shouted the small Chinese boy. "Stop staring! I'm right here!" He sat up and moved to Zechs lap and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. "If there's something you want to do, then do it to me!"  
  
Quatre ignored his oncoming nosebleed and told Trowa to continue forward, leaving his workers on the side of the road.  
  
Trowa looked back at the affectionate Wufei. "Cut that out Wufei. Don't encourage him Zechs."  
  
/Don't encourage him? How the hell could I avoid encouraging him! /  
  
+++Treize+++  
  
/I can barely see my own reflection anymore. I remember ginger hair and dark blue eyes all right. I know I'm wearing my suit. I know what that bitch looks like too. I can see her just fine. Hell, I haven't seen my whole figure properly in years. But outside I can see the cars move back and forth. This building is beginning to be reborn. Even when I'm walking down the still dead halls, I can feel the new life resonate through it. And that bitch is nowhere in sight. Thank goodness for that. What's this I see? My, what lovely boys are here? Are they going to come inside? I should welcome them. /  
  
"Darling," says a dark haired woman. "We aren't getting any ideas are we?"  
  
/I can face her right now. An interesting situation is about to unfold in my home. I might as well tell her she's powerless to stop it. I am going to enjoy myself and I am going to take back my building. What is her devious soul thinking of over there. I know it has to be something despicable. I've haven't enjoyed our marriage in years. All this time I spent wandering around my own home and watching as she continues her demented orgies with those men in their sleep. /  
  
"Lucrezia, my dear wife. How good of you to seek me out. However, I don't want your company. Go find someone to manipulate or something. I am busy."  
  
The woman walked closer to the window, "Oh but Treize. I want your company. I need it. Really I do." Her pale skin was less translucent that her husbands. She was more accustomed to visiting the living and breathing world. She looked out the window and watched as a tall blonde walked out of the car.  
  
In unison the two spirits laid claim to him. "Mine!"  
  
*****************  
  
TB  
  
Well? It's not scary yet but wait until I show you what's going on behind those doors Duo saw. ^_~ Oh, who do you think the ghost should interact with first in the big spooky hotel?  
  
Oh and apologies for the scary Noin. She's really my favorite girl in almost all anime, but I couldn't put Une as someone obsessed with Zechs. I needed Noin for that. 


End file.
